iValentine
by Static Insanity
Summary: Freddie's Valentines' Days turn to have a great impact on his relationships with her mother, Carly and especially with Sam. SEDDIE. Chapter 7 now up! Read and Review please?
1. 5 years old

**Oh yeah! A new fic! **

**So this is a series of Valentines' days in Freddie's life. SEDDIE in later chapters. :D**

* * *

**AGE 5**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and everyone in his class was asked to make a card for their parents. Freddie didn't know what this was for but he did his very best for her mommy and daddy. He drew little hearts around his folded paper and on the center he wrote:

"I love you Mommy and Daddy!"

After the bell rang, he turned around to see his mommy waiting at the door. He rushed to give her a hug. Her mom was a nurse at a big hospital near their house, and she was a germophobe, so she tends to be really over-protective of her family (especially when it comes to health and hygiene issues).

"So, what did you do today?"

"I…uhh…made something for you, mommy," he said shyly as he handed over a piece of paper to her. She unfolds it to see her little son's creation; a smile crept on her face.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Freddie," she said brightly as pull his son for another hug. Freddie felt happiness burst inside him.

"Mom," he said as he pulled away from their embrace, "What's Valentines' day?"

"It's a day when you tell your loved-ones how special they are for you," Marissa said in a matter-of-factly way to him. He looked a little puzzled.

"But, "he started, "why not every day?"

"Yeah, it should be every day."

"I tell you I love you every day," he said brightly as he took her mother's hand and walked away, wishing that this occasion should be celebrated every day.


	2. 7 years old

**

* * *

**

**Age 7**

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night, feeling the urge to pee. He tiptoed to toward the bathroom so her mommy won't get disturbed from her sleep. When he passed by the living room, he heard sobs. He opened their lights to see her mother, sitting on their plastic covered couch, crying her heart out.

"Fredward," she hiccupped, "What are you doing downstairs?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, mom."

"Then go now," she said, hiding her face from her son, "and turn off the lights when you go back upstairs."

"But," he said as he walked closer to her frail-looking mother, "Why are you crying in the middle of the night? Why isn't Daddy here to comfort you?"

"He left," she blurted out as she sneezed, "He left for God's sake!"

"Why?" he asked quietly, restraining for his own tears to fall. He had to be strong for her mommy, so he didn't want her to see him cry. "He doesn't love us anymore?"

"I guess so, Freddie," she said as she covered her face with her anti-bacterial handkerchief, "I guess so."

He felt a rush of affection for her mother. He wrapped his puny arms around her, giving her comfort and assurance. This is the very first time he saw her mother broke down and cry. Behind those sturdy appearance and overprotective demeanor, she has a vulnerable side and a fragile heart.

"Don't worry," he said in a broken voice, "I still love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Fredward."

Then he smiled as he hugged her mommy tighter; he promises himself that he will never let another Valentines' Day to be ruined.


	3. 11 years old

**

* * *

**

**Age 11**

* * *

He looked at the mirror and gave a sigh. It was Valentines' day today and he decided to give chocolates for that cute girl in English class and tell her that she's so beautiful, for the last time. Yeah, they're moving to Seattle tonight, because her Mom was transferred to a new hospital in Seattle and it's best for them to move in to that city permanently.

He went to school with a box of chocolates in his hand, he was pretty confident now that he practiced a few lines when he was in front of the mirror. After his first class, he went straight to the lockers and waited for Sally to come. A few minutes later, he gasped when he saw a familiar figure going towards his direction; the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Mom?" he asked; he was definitely, irrevocably shocked. _Did he do something wrong?_

"I want to see that Sally girl you like!" She said sternly to him. He panicked and waved a hand in front of her mom, now that she caught everyone's attention.

"Mom, don't say it aloud. They don't know—"

"Did somebody mention my name?" A pretty blond girl asked from behind him. He turned around to see Sally looking a little confused right now. He didn't know if he was going to be happy or frightened of her presence.

"Nothing!" he said half-laughing as he dragged her out of the hallway without permission. Her mom followed them suspiciously.

"What are you doing, mister?"

"Mom!" he said crossly, "could you just go home now?"

"I want to ask her something, Fredward!"

"Okay," he sighed as he let go of her hand, "Go on."

"So, Miss Sally," she started politely, Sally beamed at her.

"What do you want to ask, Mrs. Benson?" She asked shyly. Freddie was sure that she was freaking out right now.

"I wanted to know if you brush your teeth every time, if you take a bath regularly, if you wear anti-bacterial garments, if you---"

"But---"

"Do you have lice on your head? Do you eat vegetarian pizza? Do you drink coffee—"

Then she looked at Freddie for help, but he only shrugged for her mother doesn't like to listen to him most of the time. It took her a few seconds before she angrily looked at them and run away.

His Valentines' day was ruined again, this time it was his mother who did it.

* * *

He hung his head back on the passenger seat as he waited for them to arrive at their new house, or apartment that is. He wonders what's in store for him her in Seattle, where it always rains as they say…

They arrive at a tall building called Bushwell plaza, where a filthy, obnoxious doorman greeted them in the most uninviting way as possible.

"I'm Lewbert," he said indifferently as he led them to their room. Freddie squinted at his face and he saw an awful looking wart on his face, it was so unappetizing that he spat the cereals that he was eating that time. Lewbert went downstairs, leaving them alone inside their decent room; Freddie swore to himself that Lewbert and he will never get along.

A few hours of decontaminating (as her mother insisted) the room, her mother cooked some vegetarian pizza for the neighbors. He grudgingly took the plate from her and went outside.

He knocked on the door just in front of theirs. A few seconds later, a pretty girl, who looks just like his age, opened the door.

"Hi," he said nervously, "I am your new neighbor."

"Oh," she said, "Nice meeting you….?"

"Freddie," he said suddenly, stretching out his free hand. She extracted her free hand too and they both shook hands.

"I'm Carly Shay," she said brightly and he beamed at her.

Freddie was wrong about his Valentines' day getting ruined today.

* * *

**So what do you think? Feedback guys! I need it, it's my oxygen LOL. If you're wondering where the heck is Sam in my fic, don't worry she's in the later chapters. :D**

* * *


	4. 13 years old

* * *

**Age 13**

* * *

Freddie was sitting on the Shay's couch, fiddling his fingers on the boquet of flowers he was holding. It was valentines' day today and he decided to give Carly some nice flowers. Since he first laid eyes on her, he was smitten, and he swore to himself that he will be Carly's husband, or second husband, in the future.

"Heyo, Freddo."

He looked around to see Spencer, Carly's brother, carrying a gallon of pink paint and some feathers. Spencer looked down at him with utter curiosity. Spencer, by the way, is an artist, and he likes to make these bizarre sculptures that he sells in reasonable prices. Freddie and Spencer got along really well ever since he moved in Seattle; they are both die-hard fans of Galaxy Wars.

"I see," Spencer said enthusiastically, eyeing the bouquet from Freddie's hold, "Are you going to give it to Carly?"

He blushed, but he didn't know if it was because he was acknowledged by her brother or he was just plain embarrassed.

"Yeah, Where is she now...?"

"Freddork!"

A shout had echoed across the room, he looked around to see Sam bursting in the doorway. Well, Sam was one of the co-founders of iCarly, their web show. He can only describe her in three words: **V**icious, **D**angerous and **O**bnoxious.

She always torments Freddie in every way possible; turn him upside down (literally), put peanut butter between the pages of his notebook, wedgies, and so much more. She was a first-class bully, and he was branded as the king of the kings of dorks (or whatever you call it) by her, and he was practically living in hell when she's around.

He hates her, and she hates him (with every inch of her being). So technically, they hate each other. He just hangs out with her because she's the best friend of Carly (can you believe it?!), and they both work in iCarly. He knew that they will never get along,_ not by any friggin' chance._

"What do you want?"

"Where's Carly?" she asked as she sat beside him on the couch. She grabbed the remote and change the channel. She noticed something from Freddie's hands, "Flowers?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He snarled, she only smirked and grabbed the bouquet from his grip.

"For Carly?" She asked absently as she examined the flowers and then sniffed it afterwards.

"Yeah," he said crossly, "Got any problem with that?"

It took a few seconds before everything to sink in for her. Then she laughed uncontrollably that she lied down the couch, holding her tummy. Freddie looked at her in disbelief.

"Carly will never love you," she sneered, "How stupid of you to think...ha-ha!"

"Whatever, Sam; you're just jealous," he said indignantly as he picked the bouquet of flowers from Sam's side.

"Me?!"

"Yes, Sam; you keep on tormenting me, ripping on me. And you know? If a girl's constantly ripping on a guy—"

"But," she started as she sat straight, "I wasn't ripping on a guy; I was ripping on you."

* * *

**What do you think? Yay, haha.:D Review guys, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :P**


	5. 15 years old

**

* * *

**

**Yah! New chappie here. So this is not actually taking place during Valentines' Day, because the last happy hearts day was Saturday and the kiss happened after a webshow, which is Friday. So to make things a little different and acceptable, I made it into a bloggy thingy of Freddie. Hope you enjoy, and uhm. Seriously, review! I wanna know if my story wrias being appreciated or what. LOL. But you can share your ideas for his next Valentines' Day. Anyways, go on. read. :D**

**Disclaimer Thingamajig: I do not own iCarly, it belongs to Dan Schneider, the one who created these cool and crazy characters that we make fun of. Joke.! Seriously, I should reduce my caffeine intake...**

**EDIT: I forgot to indicate that this is from Freddie's personal and private blog, not the one he posts in their website, just to make it clear. Thanks HarrisBoBarris for noticing! :)**

* * *

**AGE 14**

* * *

**Friday, February 13, 2009 8:05 pm **

Hey, I'm Freddie Benson and this is my first time to blog during the **EVE** of Valentines' Day, and this, probably, will be my last blog entry. You're probably wondering where I am now. I'm actually at my fire escape, spending the last remaining years of my life here. Seriously, I'm not going away from this place.

Yeah right.

See, I have this really big problem that I have to cope up with. Sam exposed one of my deepest, darkest (and probably the lamest, most humiliating) secret to the whole world.

_**I haven't kissed anyone, yet. **_**(Because Valerie doesn't count!)**

Go. **LAUGH**. That's what they did; all of them. I just don't know what to do, I'm scarred for life. It's all because of Sam. Well, she likes to torment me in any way possible but last week, she _had crossed the border line. _

It all started with a dead fish that she placed inside my locker; so basically, all of my books smell like it. I went berserk, so I cuffed her with Gibby! Then I went to Carly's place, feeling all pleased with myself because for the first time, I pissed her off! LOL

But seriously, my 15-minute glory burst like a bubble when she arrived, still cuffed with Gibby. She was so infuriated that she broke that chainlockthingy of Carly's door. Then she chased me around the room, and of course I was in panic. I felt sorry for Gibby that time, he had these painful bruises around his wrist and he can't write for a day! Geez.

Soooo… she caught me already, pinned me against the table. Just imagine how painful that is, she has this horrible strength that's not even fit for a girl. Then she had this freaky speech that made me feel all queasy and scared. Don't call me a coward 'cause it's Sam we are talking about, anyway!

Well she said something like,_ "I don't play to get even; Momma plays to win."_ (It sounded like a death threat to me)

After that she left, leaving me and Carly all shocked and whatsits. Then I had to puke that time and seriously, _I'm so dead_. I don't know what's she's going to do to me after that but I'm sure it's life-threatening.

The next day, we are discussing about that lame movie "The First Kiss" when Sam started this conversation about our first kisses. It's sort of a big deal when you have or haven't had your first kiss, so I feel all nervous if Sam or even Carly knew that I haven't had mine. Sam and Carly talked about theirs, and I had a fit of laughs when I heard Carly's. I mean, I don't know that a surname like Hoobsher do exist, lol. Then Sam told hers, she said that she kissed someone from the previous Cuttlefish concert. I felt sorry for the guy though, I'm wondering if he ended up in a hospital after that.

Well, after Sam left, Carly kept on bombarding me questions about my first kiss. Oh girls. So since Sam is out of earshot, and Carly can keep secrets, I finally told her about it. And she thinks it sweet!

_For the love of laptop, Sam was there!_

And she's **friggin' eavesdropping** when I blabbed my secrets, **argh!**

Then to make things worse, she said it live on iCarly right after we aired that Kelly Cooper thingy we made. I froze in shock, dropped the cam (I still have to pay for the damage), and I swear I wanna die on the spot. Well…

**I do not want to kill her that time; I just want to hide my face (and my whole existence) from the world.**

It was Monday and Carly dragged me to school. I was wearing that itchy afro and freaky shades to hide myself from humiliation. Carly insisted and made me take them off. Just as I thought that I was safe, people started to make fun of me, pick on me, taunt me. You get the picture.

And I ran away, went to the rooftop and did a gazillion-feet free fall.

**NO.** Of course I didn't, but due to embarrassment, I didn't go to school, I didn't talk to my mom, missed rehearsals, and now, an iCarly segment.

Speaking of an iCarly segment, I think I will check what they're doing right now. I'm signing off, bye.

Freddie.

* * *

**Saturday, February 14, 2009 3:30 a.m.**

I was lying about my last blog post, my bad.

Well, you're probably wondering why I'm still wide awake and blogging. It's because I can't sleep, not that I've mistaken my mom's stimulants for vitamins, nor drank a jillion mugs of coffee. It's just that I can't sleep.

Maybe I was thinking about what just happened a while ago, or last night, whichever. It's crazy and it's strange, and I still can't believe that it happened. Geeeeeeeez.

_**I kissed her.**_

Now, you're probably wondering why it's strange to kiss whoever she was. First of all, it's not Carly, even though I always dream for her to be my epic first kiss. Second, it's not supposed to happen. Third, it's not romantic or anything, it's just a deal between two people; a friggin' deal!

Lastly, it's _**Sam Puckett**_.

SHOCKING, isn't it? Don't worry, I'm shocked too. I don't know why we jumped to that conclusion anyway.

So it all started with the web show, she apologized to me, told everyone to back off, and even told her humiliating secret LIVE. I was surprised, and touched to be honest. I don't know that Sam can be this brave and sincere.

Few minutes later, she knocked on my window, and we had a talk. That was like our first decent, no Sam-insults-Freddie-and-physically-not-to-mention-emotionally-hurts-him talk. She personally apologized to me, she's so sincere!

But she insists that she'll stick pick on me, heh. Well, it's not a problem for me because I'm pretty used to it. And wouldn't it be strange if she doesn't pick on me, right?

Then, our conversation went to the first kiss being such a big deal and we have to get it over with. Ha, then suddenly, some stupid idea went inside my stupid head. She sort of read my mind and suggested that we should kiss.

**Just to get it over with.**

After a few exchange of conditions, we kissed. And to be honest, for a first kiss, it's nice (it's not an understatement as you think! :P). But it feels weird, you know?

_Freddie Benson is kissing his number one enemy, Sam Puckett, right on the lips. _

I know she was shocked too.

After ages, we stopped the cheesy moment, and she left. But before that, I reminded her that I hate her. I just don't know why I'm smiling that time. Who says 'I hate you' when you are smiling, anyway?!

I did. So probably I didn't mean it just for a bit.

Then she said 'I hate you too' with this indescribable smirk on her face. I don't know if she meant it or what, but I'm hoping that nothing will change between us.

Dang, my mom saw me wide awake. I need to sleep now, before she takes me to the doctor and complain about insomnia.

Bye.

* * *

**A/N: Jeez. What do you think? I felt that this is crappy or whatever, because I'm suffering from writer's block for the last few days. I hope this gave justice to your alerts. LOL. But I hope you enjoyed this shorty chappy. Thanks for reading, and peace out! **

**P.S. I'm not sure of their current ages this season. Is it really 14 or am I just hallucinating? I'm such a bad fan!**

**EDIT: Thank you Sharkofthemist120 for reminding me that they are already 15 when the kiss happened. Thank you thank you!**

* * *


	6. 16 years old

**Behold!! The newest chapter of my story! ha, I'm sorry it took a lot of time before I updated it! I'm sorry! I'm not procrastinating!! Noooo!! LOL, but seeriously, I hope this chapter is good ang enjoyable.**

**DISCLAIMER THINGY: I do not own iCarly!**

* * *

**_AGE 16_**

* * *

My mom didn't took the liberty of grabbing my ears and push me into the bathroom today, so I woke up a little later than usual. I had this feeling that this typical Valentines' day will be out of the ordinary, I don't know why but my _Freddie Instincts_ are telling me that something weird will happen.

I stretched my arms lazily as I got up from bed. Suddenly, I smelled a faint scent of fresh from the pan hotcakes…wait, what? I should be sniffing veggies and veggie juice right now, not sweet hotcakes!

I sniffed again and now it's not only pancakes, but bacon as well. My mom was really against cholesterol during breakfast, but what's happening? Is my nose betraying me?

Then I ran outside my room, and went straight to the dining area. I ogled at the food-filled table. A few seconds later, I saw my mom putting a plate of sunny side up eggs on the counter, with the yolks that is! She detests yolks because she thinks it's full of unhealthy fats, but now…

_HOLY SON OF LAPTOP!!_

"Mom, what's happening?" I asked her as calmly as possible, preventing my legs to jiggle with surprise and utter fascination.

"I got promoted!" She said happily, "And we should celebrate, after years of hard work…"

"Congratulations mom," I said nodding, "Happy Valentines' day too."

Then she pulled me into a hug, and basically, I couldn't breathe. She sort of sniffed my hair and pulled away, her eyes were furious…and wide.

"Freddie," she said indignantly as she pointed towards the bathroom, "how many times do I have to tell you that you should clean yourself straight away?!"

"But—"

"Go, and then call your friends afterwards. Tell them to have lunch with us," she said as she turned and went into the kitchen.

"Mom," I called her before I leave the dining room, "Do we have ham?"

"Yes," she shouted from the kitchen, "Now, proceed to your tick bath, and don't forget to shampoo twice!"

"Okay," I said quietly as I went straight to bathroom. I smiled as I thought of having lunch with my friends, during Valentines' day. This will be great since I didn't have enough money to buy Carly flowers, and something for Sam (She hates flowers).

* * *

As soon as I finished with my "tick bath", I went straight to the dining room and took a pancake and snuck it into my room. Mom doesn't want me to 'smuggle' in a food in any part of the house but the kitchen and the dining area, because she hates ants and crumbs.

I fished my pearphone on my messy bed and texted Carly to come over at my house at lunch time and bring Spencer with her. I smiled as she responded back, saying that she is so happy to have lunch with us. Just when I'm going to ask Sam, my phone lost battery and died, unfortunately.

So I turned my laptop on, wishful thinking that Sam is already wide awake at this time of day and online. Guess what? She was online! So cool.

Tech5432: Sam?

Tech5432: *BUZZ!*

Invininja17: Wut Dork?

Tech54321: Ugh

Tech54321: Stop calling me names for a minute!

Invininja17: whatev dork :P

Invininja17: wat do u want anyway?

Tech5432: mum wants u to b here.

Invininja17: why? For tick baths?

Invininja17: sorry no.

Tech5432: NO

Tech5432: she's preparing lunch for all of us.

Invininja17: does it involve meat?

Tech5432: Yep

Invininja17: please be ham…

Tech5432: There will be ham. :)

Invininja17: Yay!!

Tech5432: hehe

Invininja17: ya have chicken wings??

Tech5432: think so

Invininja17: I LOVE YOU!

_What? Is she serious? My insides just made a backflip, weird._

Tech5432: Oh.

Invininja17: GEEZ. I'M KIDDING.

Invininja17: I WILL NEVER LYK U.

Tech5432: Yeah. Figured that.

Tech5432: Happy Vday Sam.

Invininja17: Yeah, u too DORK. :D

Tech5432: argh.

Invininja17: haha, cya later, fredgator!

_**Invininja17 has signed out**_

I closed my laptop, and our conversation is still reeling in my mind. I felt a knot in my stomach when she said her 'joke' to me. Maybe I was just surprise that's all. I should be happy that nothing had changed between us ever since we kissed, yeah, I hope so.

* * *

"Hi Freddie," Carly greeted me as she gave me a smile, the smile that gets me every time. We were standing at the door of our apartment, and I looked at her; she's looking pretty as usual.

"Hi," I responded back as I motioned her to get inside. I felt very pleased when I saw Carly's fascinated expression as she looked at the paintings that hang on our wall. We remained like this for a minute, and the silence just makes me all awkward and I decided to kill it.

"Where's Spencer?"

"He's gone on a date with Sasha so he can't come over," she said, smiling.

"The Pakrat queen?"

Carly nodded, and we started laughing softly together. Our little moment was interrupted when Sam burst into the room, completely unaware of the significance of the door bell or even the word "knocking"; she was never a fan of knocking.

"Who came without knocking?" My mothered hollered from the kitchen.

"Where's the ham?" Sam shouted back, completely ignoring my mother's question. I shook my head and Carly half-laughed. Oh Sam.

"Don't worry young lady, food's already set," she said as she walked towards them. Sam clapped her hands as the smell of cooked meat flooded the whole room.

We headed towards the dining room, where all the guilty pleasures greeted us with their appetizing smell. Sam smiled devilishly as she rushed to sit first. I, ever the gentleman, helped Carly to sit on one of the chairs. She smiled as a sign of her thanks and I beamed back, until I noticed Sam scowling at me.

"To Valentines' and my promotion," my mom said as she lifted her glass of Cranberry juice.

"Cheers," we said in unison as we lifted our own glasses.

I watched Sam as she consumed the half of our ham mercilessly. She was completely oblivious of the fact that the ham was cooked for everyone. I scowled at her when she took the other half for herself. It took ages to notice me glaring at her.

"What?"

"I happen to like a piece of 'our' ham," I said, raising my eyebrows and giving stress to the word 'our'. She raised her eyebrows too.

"So…?"

"Give me a fair share of the meat, Sam. It wasn't cook for you; it's for everyone."

Without thinking, she yanked a tiny chunk of ham from her plate and threw it to mine. I took a deep breath. My mom and Carly was paying attention to our banter now, this is kinda awkward. I really don't like people staring at me, even Sam.

"This won't satisfy the half of my appetite!"

"Fine," she said grudgingly as she pierced the big piece of meat and transferred it to mine, "Bon a petite"

I smiled triumphantly as I enjoyed my food, and I'm still giving occasional glances at Sam, who was now nibbling a chicken wing. Then my attention turned to Carly, who was quietly eating her own chicken wing, she raised her eyebrows when she caught me looking at her. A few seconds later, she started giggling and pointed at my mouth. I touched the cornered of my mouth to realize that there's a dirt----

Oh wait, Sam just smeared it off violently with a tissue from across the table, knocking off my Cranberry juice. She's acting weird, well she always acts weird, but this isn't the type of deed that Sam will do.

"You stained my table cloth!" My mom said in a worried tone to Sam.

"Stop being such a—"

"Sam!" Carly said, looking alarmed. Sam's face fell and went back to eating, and so did my mom and Carly.

* * *

Our lunch ended peacefully, and Sam left early for she needs to attend her advance taekwondo lessons. Seriously, ever since she started to learn taekwondo she became stronger, more violent and abrasive. So it wasn't good news for me.

Carly stayed to help us in cleaning the plates. It's a good thing that she can tolerate my mother's obsessive parenting and germ control as much as Sam does. After washing the dishes, I accompanied her towards the door of their apartment.

"The lunch was great," she said pensively, "thanks."

"It's nothing," I said, half-laughing as I placed both of my hands in my pockets. Carly smiled and turned for the door.

"Hey," I called when I remembered something, "You're probably getting annoyed by this but…"

"What?" she asked eagerly as she turned to face me again and I get more nervous.

"Can we, like," I stuttered as I now fidgeted with my hands, "date?"

"But—"

"Please?"

Carly sighed, this is not getting better, she's going to turn me down for the gazillionth time, I fail at life.

"Since you're so eager," she said as she rolled her eyes, "I think we should try."

SHOCKING!

"Are you serious? Like, friggin' serious?"

"You don't like it?" She asked smiling.

"'Course I do!"

"Then fine, let's see if we work out," she said in a matter-of-factly way to me, "Happy Valentines'."

Then she closed her door before me, leaving me standing in shock. It took like an hour before everything to sink in to me, and of course, this will be a slap on _her_ face. Yes I'm talking about Sam. Remember the times when she kept on shoving the 'fact' that Carly will never love me down my throat? Ha, good times. Let's see how she will react now.

* * *

Tech5432: Sam!

Tech5432: *BUZZ!*

Invininja17: STOP BUZZING ME!

Tech5432: ur not replying.

Invininja17: Whatever :P

Invininja17: thnx for the food btw, it's amazing.

Tech5432: hehe…no prob. :)

Tech5432: Guess what?

Invininja17: u r back to wearing Antibacterial undies? :D

Tech5432: NO!

Tech5432: Carly and me are dating!!

Invininja17: LMAO ROFL =))

Invininja17: =))

Invininja17: =))

Invininja17: =))

Invininja17: =))

Invininja17: LOL! IS IT APRIL 1 TODAY????

Tech5432: uhm. No.

Tech5432: Sam.

Invininja17: YOU'RE FUNNY!

Tech5432: I'm not joking. :-|

Invininja17: Geez. CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!

Tech5432: what If she DOES?

Invininja17: then pigs are flying, noob noob.

Tech5432: U r not gonna believe me, r u?

Invininja17: sorry but NO.

Tech5432: then call Carly.

Invininja17: LOL wut?

Tech5432: CALL CARLY

Invininja17: HANG ON A SEC

_5 minutes later_

Invininja17: OMG WTF HOLYHAM

Tech5432: Seeeeeee??? IN UR FACE, PUCKETT!!

Invininja17: …

Invininja17: I HATE U

Invininja17: I MEAN IT

Invininja17: WHEN I GET TO BE A NINJA SOMEDAY, U R MY 1st KILL.

Invininja17: DELUSIONAL DORK

Invininja17: SCHIZOPHRENIC DOOFUS

Tech5432: That's too deep for ur vocab Sam.

Invininja17: I HATE U

Invininja17: I HATE U

Invininja17: I HATE U

Tech5432: Hey

Invininja17: I HATE U

Tech5432: What's with all the sudden dissing?

Invininja17: I HATE U

Invininja17: I HOPE I MADE IT CRYSTAL CLEAR

_**Invininja17 has signed out**_

So after that, the pigs didn't fly, but Sam started to distance herself away from us. Well, Carly and me only dated for a month, we started to realize that we don't really like each other and we're better off as friends. Just as soon as we broke up, Sam started to act normal around us again, I always have this faint suspicion that she was jealous, but I'm still convincing myself that she just hates me, and she just doesn't want me to be happy because we made a promise that we will hate each other and nothing will change between us.

I hope so.

* * *

**a/n: LOL, the boy is just clueless. And I think this chapter is hinting on Sam's jealousy and Freddie's value for their friendship (the i hope nothing changes between us thingamajig). He just wants everything to fall into place, like Sam picking on him as long as he tolerates it and such (because he likes their bonding moments), and now he realizes that it isn't love that he was feeling for Carly, at last! I just want something like that to happen in the show, that is. :) And did you notice that he also felt overwhelmed when she joked I LOVE YOU? ha, I think he likes it, but is conflicted (for he firmly believes the fact that they hate eachother and nothing's gonna change, yeah you get the picture). I'm gonna stop talking now, I'm making you really confused right now.**

**so like it or hate it?**

**REVIEW! seriously, I'm begging you. I need something to inspire me to write more. :)**


	7. 17 years old

**A/N: Okay, so this is probably my longest chapter so far. Please read it, I think this is one of my favorites too. There's a lot of Seddie in it, and it focuses on their friendship too. It's written using Freddie's POV by the way, enjoy!**

**Chapter Summary: Instead of going to a concert, Sam and Freddie stayed at the Shay's apartment to take care of a sick Carly. Witness a bunch of banters, a sort-of jealousy, insults, admiration for Sam's unbelievable cooking talent, and Freddie's reflections to their relationship so far. P.S. Carly thinks they could make a good mother and father. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don not own iCarly and its characters. it all belong to the amazing iCarly genius, Dan Schneider!**

* * *

**Age 17**

* * *

****

"I can't believe I'm going to spend my Valentines' day with you again," she said as she flipped through the channels of the TV, her feet dangling on the edge of the couch, I rolled my eyes as I opened the desktop computer on the wooden table.

"Ditto," I groaned as I typed 'samlovesham' on the computer to access our website. iCarly's been running for like three years, and it keeps on getting better. It has been nominated for several times as the best website and whatsits, and it's already acknowledged numerous times on TV and other mediums.

"I wonder what they look like in person," Sam said out of the blue to me, "You know, the coolest band on earth…"

As a celebration for Valentines' day, we decided to see our favorite band live tonight. We were stoked to go there and meet them. We've already bought our tickets online, and we're only waiting for Carly to come down her room.

Speaking of Carly, we're not together anymore. Remember when I asked her last year? We only dated for a month and then we started to get sick of each other. We called it quits and decided that we're better off as friends, nothing more. As time passed by, she's more like a sister to me, and she said that I'm like his geek brother or something. And after I got over my C.C.O. (Crazy Carly Obsession, which is coined by Sam), I started to date other girls, and all of them are unsuccessful. Maybe I'm just a picky boy, but Sam always says that I'm just born to die alone.

Sam, well… don't let me start with her. All I can say is that she never changed. She's still the bully that I know, only a little bit taller, but still that pushy girl that gives me a daily dose of wedgies and swirlies at school, motivates me with all the insults that she can come up with, and all the nasty stuff. But I'm going to tell you something; beneath that entire evil attitude, Sam is really a kind and caring person. Remember when I got into an accident by saving Carly? That was one of the weirdest things that happened to me. Well, I was bed-ridden for a week or two and sometimes when mom can't stay at home for work, Sam is the one who watches over me overnight! I sometimes wonder why she can tolerate me for a whole day, in my apartment (which she totally loathes). Maybe it was the ham on our fridge, maybe it was my Xbox, but at least she did care.

"What's taking her so long?" Sam whined as she threw the remote on someplace out of boredom.

"Good point," I said as I glanced on Carly's door. Clearly, almost an hour has past ever since we came here to fetch her, "Why don't you check her?"

"Saaaaaam," Carly whined from her room. Sam and I shared looks of confusion before she stood up to go into Carly's room. A little later, I followed when I heard Sam shouting.

"…and I told you not to chew ice!"

"I am not *cough* chewing ice," Carly said feebly as she tried to put on her jacket, "My throat is just tired…from…all…those…*cough*"

"Whatever," Sam said as she crossed her arms, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, let's go…"

Carly walked towards the door, looking tipsy. I gulped as I watched her spin around and collapsed. Good thing I caught her. Lifting weights during the morning helps, you know.

"Yeah, you're okay," Sam said sarcastically as I laid Carly on her bed and covered her with her blanket. She tried to stand up again but Sam looked at her threateningly, "Don't ever think about that, miss."

"How about the *cough* concert?"

"It's okay," I said, "I will just find a way to return the tickets."

"But---"

"Carly," I said seriously.

"Why don't you and Sam go? *coughcough* I mean, you' really want to see the concert, right?"

"We can't just let you die alone!" Sam said, a little louder than usual. Carly's eyes widened, "Seriously, we're fine. We'll just look after you since Spencer's at work."

By the way, Spencer's in California, helping Harry Joyner create a giant sculpture for a theme park. He's been on demand ever since his sculptures were seen on TV. And there were times that he can't come home and has to stay near the site, which means more sleep-overs for Sam, and occasionally, for me.

"Thanks a lot guys," Carly said, a smile spreading across her face. Sam beamed back at her. This is one of the rare times where Sam displays her motherly instincts, which I found very amusing.

Since mom is on duty, we have to take care of Carly ourselves. Sam went outside to buy a medicine for her, while I was asked to stay and clean the living room. A few minutes later, Sam went back with a small bag of groceries in her hand, a smile was evident on her face.

"What's that?" I asked, putting away the vacuum cleaner and pointing the plastic bag on her hand.

"Some meat and veggies for Carly's soup," she said brightly as she made her way to the kitchen table and fishing the medicine on the pocket of her jacket, "Guess who I ran into the pharmacy a while ago?"

"Uhm, Ms. Briggs?"

"Whatever," she said in disbelief, "It's Nate Brown!"

"Nate Brown, the quarterback?"

"Ahuh," she said triumphantly to me, I raised my eyebrows.

"What about him?"

"He asked me if I was free tomorrow afternoon," she said smugly to me, and then she flopped on the couch and read the medicine's instruction.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, a little annoyed; I hate that guy by the way. It's his arrogant personality or maybe the fact that he was even born. You know, he once dated my date! So I hate him, because he stole my almost girlfriend. I swear, if I could just get a little taller than him, I will rip his head off and throw it on the Pacific ocean. No, nevermind, it will just pollute the earth.

"He's asking me out, noob."

It took some time for everything to sink in for me. I was shocked, I mean, they don't even talk in school, he never expressed his interest in her. And now they're freakin' dating? Seriously? Then I looked at Sam, who was obviously amused with my expression.

"But…"

"But what?"

"You sure you really want to date him? I mean, he's got a bad reputation," I said, feeling a little concerned and uncertain for her. She snorted aloud as though she hear a very bad and unfunny pun.

"_I have a bad reputation_," Sam said clearly to me, "Besides; I haven't had a boyfriend since Pete. Just be happy for me, okay?"

"But, he's changing girls like boxers. Dude, he's just playing; he's a jerk."

"Well, you're a bigger one!"

"That's my line!"

"Whatever loser," she said, standing up to check Carly, "Just help me make some soup for our patient."

"Okay," I mumbled grimly as I followed her. As I entered her girly room, I saw Sam taking Carly's temperature. It took some time for Carly to notice me standing on the door way.

"Why are you shouting a while ago?" She asked weakly, Sam rolled her eyes.

"He's being a big jerk!"

"Jerk?" I asked indignantly, "Well, Sam is just dating a player."

"Uhm… Nate Brown?"

"See?!" I said to Sam shrilly, "Even Carly thinks that guy is a douche!"

"Psssh," Sam hissed, "This is Sam, dude. I can take care of myself so knock it off."

"But---"

"Oh please, you guys make me more ill," Carly moaned weakly, "And Freddie, stop complaining before I suspect you for having a secret crush on Sam."

HUH?!

"WHAT THE HECK, GROSS!" Sam and I both shouted in unison. Carly rolled her eyes and squirmed with discomfort.

"Ugh, stop shouting!"

* * *

So, now I am cooking with Sam. As usual, we suddenly forgot that a while ago, we almost tore each other's heads because of her stupid boyfriend. Mind you, I still hate him and I will always hate him. I don't have to list all the things that I can't stand about him, do I? It's probably longer than Sam's list of the things she wants to do to me (Bullying of course, your dirty mind!).

Anyways, I do not know that Sam is a good cook. I mean, if you are just here you could smell the appetizing aroma of the chicken soup. Seriously, it smells delicious. I just want to taste it, hoping that it's way better than my mom's veggie pizza. Yeah, it irks me.

"Salt," she said to me, her eyes are still fixed on the boiling liquid in the pan. I handed her the little salt container, and when she grabbed it we sort of… held hands. I shuddered but I don't know why. Sam shot me a dirty look and slapped my hand away from the salt container.

"So…" I started, "How's the soup?"

"Fine," she said absently as she sprinkled a little salt, and then reached the ladle to stir the liquid, "Give me the bowls."

"Oh…okay."

* * *

Sam and I were sitting on the beanbags at Carly's bedroom, eating a slice of bread and devouring the soup. The soup was indeed delicious, and I officially call this my favorite soup. Well, if you will compare this chicken noodle soup with my mum's hideous eggplant chowder, what will you choose? But something bothers me, how did Sam learn to cook? I mean, she only eats, right?

So I asked.

"Sam, how did you learn to cook this?" I asked, taking another spoonful of soup into my mouth, "Pweh!"

I forgot that it's still hot, so I burned my tongue. Being the nice girl –note the sarcasm-, Sam laughed at me, and I heard Carly giggled too; very mature, girls.

"Yeah," Carly agreed, "It tastes great!"

"Maybe you hired a cook when I'm not looking?" I said slyly to her, and then I drank cold water to soothe my taster. Well, that's a sort of payback for laughing at me. Nothing's funny when you burn your tongue. Well, for Sam there is.

"Are you questioning my ability to cook?" She asked crossly, "Look at yourself; you can't even fry an egg to save your life."

"Is it my fault my mom won't let fry anything because I might fry myself instead?!"

"Haha," Carly said as she took a bite from her bread. Sam snorted aloud and said,

"I would definitely pay to see you fry yourself."

"Ugh," I groaned, "Just answer my question."

"Fine," she said, her laugh fading away, "I'm the type person who hangs out a lot in the kitchen, right? So I get to see my mom cooking her specialty every time that I already memorized it; happy now?"

"Okay," I said smiling, "It's amazing by the way, probably the best soup I've ever tasted."

She suddenly choked on her own soup. I was caught in panic when I saw her struggling. I rushed to her side and slapped her hard on the back, making her spit a large chunk of carrot. She was panting, and I offered her my glass of water.

"Thanks dork," she said breathlessly after drinking down my water, "You mean it?"

"Of course," I said frankly, "right Carly?"

"Yes," she said brightly, poring over us, "It's really great. Can you cook this for us again?"

"Sure," she said smiling genuinely at us, a smile that I haven't seen for a very long time, "thanks a lot guys."

"No prob, we're just telling the truth," Carly said eating the last bits of her pastry.

* * *

It was almost eleven and we decided to sleep over Carly's house to accompany and take care of her. We were sitting on the beanbags our heads resting on Carly's bedside. Good thing there is a television on her room, and there we resorted into watching reruns of Girly cow. I was sitting just beside Sam, who was, yet again, nibbling bacon. I'm always amazed of the fact that she never gains weight with all the meat she's consuming; she has a one heck of a metabolism.

"Have you taken your medicine, Carls?" she abruptly asked.

"Yes, mother," Carly said giggling as she covered herself with her pink and lilac blanket. Sam snorted as she took the last bacon into her mouth.

"Have you checked your recent temp?" I asked, suddenly remembering her last temperature being on 40 degrees Celsius a while ago.

"It's already 38.6, father," and she giggled softly again, Sam gagged.

"Don't call me mother ever again Carly!" Sam said threateningly as she flipped through the channels when the credits of Girly Cow started to roll.

Come to think of it, since the time we decided to take care of her, we are kinda acting like parents with a sick child, and Sam being the thoughtful mother who's good in cooking…

Nope, why am I thinking this anyway? That's a really stupid idea. Sam and I are married? You think I'll survive living with her? If you locked me with her in the same room, you'll think I will come out alive? Impossible.

Well, I can. You've probably remembered my rambling a while ago. You know, that Sam isn't always that abrasive girl who likes to torment me because she loves it. To be honest, ever since she took care of me, ever since we kissed, I'm seeing her in a different light. Uhm, not the 'light' that you're thinking right now. You see, we have this hate-at-first-sight thing going on, and I always saw her as my enemy and not as her friend. But as the years go by, I'm starting to discover Sam's soft side, and she's really a very cool person; she's my friend, or to be exact, one of my best friends (the other one being Carly).

I looked at her; she was staring at the television, completely ignoring my presence. But her eyes were blinking; I bet she is already sleepy. I craned my neck to check if Carly's still awake, but she already fell asleep, and there's a tiny smile that was painted on her face. I'm really thankful that for all these years, we three are still friends, and our friendship is getting stronger, so is iCarly.

I was startled when something heavy fell on my right shoulder. I looked sideways to see Sam's head resting on my shoulder; she is asleep. I can definitely smell the calm scent of cedarwood and lemongrass on her hair. This particular prospect gave me a déjà vu. Now I remember, when we were thirteen, we were sitting on the couch that time. I was doing something on my laptop that time when Sam rested her head on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

This time, I will not shrug her off. I reached for the remote and turned the TV off. Afterwards, I wrapped the blanket, which was laying on my side, around her. Smiling, I drifted off to sleep, my head was slightly leaning onto hers, thinking about our broken promise.

Maybe there's something between me and Sam that changed during the course of time, and I am sure that it's a good thing.

* * *

**A/N: So... do you like it or hate it? Please review to inspire the uninspired. It takes a lot of imagination and a bucket of inspiration (not to mention a plate of bacon), to write my story. So please, review, I'm begging you! :P And I'll promise you great chapters like this. :)**

**And did you get the "hey that's my line" thing? ;)**

**Spoiler: Next chap consists a Valentine Dance, Sam's revenge, and the biggest Pretend that Carly could ever think of. ;)**


End file.
